


Hidden Treasure [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [21]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Adventurer Tony Stark, Art, Fanart, Gen, Secret Cave, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony ventures deep with a mysterious cave in search of ancient treasure and wisdom.[For square T3 of Tony Stark Bingo]





	Hidden Treasure [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“IMAGE: Noir Tony” [T3]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)

**Author's Note:**

> The words on the wall read:  
_"Search far and wide_  
by any measure.  
Journey deep within  
to find your treasure."
> 
> Interpret that as you will. I see it as "look far and deep within yourself, Tony Stark, and find your treasure(/worth?)"  
I got the rhyme from a treasure hunt page but changed some of the words to fit the meaning I wanted. It was originally:  
_"Search far and wide_  
by any measure.  
It’s time to begin  
your quest for treasure"  
I used the Highschool Runes Font (DAFonts) as a guide for the letters.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
